The Dream Trip
by ElsaT
Summary: Dreams can be so tricky and Liz proves it by herself. This could be one shot, or not. Be careful, it's a M :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything related to The Blacklist. I write just for fun.

* * *

Liz comes home after a very busy day at the Post Office. The Berlin case is giving her a big headache. Every time she thinks that will solve the case, it comes to a dead end. Once the door opens, Hudson gets her happily giving her small licks the hands. Is her only company in this empty and silent house, since Tom disappeared.

She takes off her boots, leaving them half way as she heads to the kitchen, followed by the fridge looking for something to eat, but this is half empty. It was Tom who used to deal with their home purchases. Liz thinks she isn't so hungry too, after all. Chooses to take a refreshing bath. It's really what she needs. Goes up the stairs, coming up to her bedroom slightly lit by the sunset. She looks at the closet and only sees her clothes. A nostalgia arises... She conquered so many things in her life, however, at this point, she feels lonely. The closest people that she have are her team on the Post Office and Red. Tom has gone and her father died. She feels sad and disillusioned. Shakes her head in an attempt to scare away these thoughts. Goes to the bathroom, turns on the hot water and fill the tub. Get rid of her clothes and goes into the tub. A shiver runs her whole body and feel how nice and relaxing it is to be touched by hot water. Gets to be so relaxing that she starts to feel sleepy. Wants to close her eyes ... Before that happens,she just take the shower, rolls up in a fluffy warm towel around her and goes into her lies down on the bed and tells herself that will be only for a few minutes. Her eyes are so heavy. Almost instantly she falls asleep and begins to dream ...

_18 p.m. The heat still squeezes in the end of Friday afternoon. Still, they decide to leave on a trip. The pants are bothering Liz deeply, completely glued to her legs after few minutes away. _

_"Is everything okay?" Ask her a male, serious and disturbing voice to her ears. Red. _

_"I'm full of warmth." Answer her, while she looks at him. He opens up a smile on his lips. Liz knows that smile very well._

_"Take your clothes off then."_

_Without much delay, Liz begins to unfasten the button of her pants. Red looks in the corner of his eye. It becomes difficult to keep the attention on the road. Her skin appears brighter while she undresses the pants, getting only in underwear, black lace. He runs the length of her legs with his eager eyes of touch and pleasure. Liz notices a stir in his pants and smiles slightly. With a desire to further the cause, also deliver her lacy panties. The volume of excitation in Red pants, make her feel so aroused, which leads her to lean against the seat, closing her eyes and exploring her whole body. Feels her vagina wet and allowed to take at the moment._

_"Lizzie ... You provoke me" Red's voice is deep and husky, trembling, weary of desire and pleasure._

_Liz increases the rate. Her fingers come into her vagina, leading her to drop a slight groan. The Red hand touches her leg and Liz shivers. That skin so soft, he thinks and he continues to explore the entire length of her leg until he cross his hand with her hand next to her source of pleasure. Their fingers intertwine, exploring every corner of the Liz vagina. Her breathing starts to get quite back starts to arch against the sit and suddenly a wave ... One, two, three waves of pleasure. Liz is toasted with a delicious orgasm, making her feel her body trembling a few seconds,she opens her eyes struggling with the sunlight and looks at Red volume of his pants is so great that she thinks he can explode at any moment. Passes her hand on his pants and she hears his moan. Opening them slowly while kissing his ear and whispers._

_"Now I'll take care of you."_

_"Sweetheart, I can not drive like that." Red complains, but in vain. Liz withdraws his already erect cock of his black boxers. Never ceases to be amazed when she sees all his size and power he has over knows how much he likes to feel her strong hands on it and not only. Plays with her fingers, making small circles on the head of the penis. She loves let him out of his mind. Her lips touch his penis._

_"Lizzie ..." Red says her name, completely stunned by what he feels._

_Her mouth goes deep in his cock._

_"You gonna mess all the car, me and you ..."_

_"I won't let that happen," says Liz, leaving briefly at his penis. He is so hot and has a slightly salty taste. She feels a little tingling in her lips, by friction against the erect member and increases the rate and depth, up and down. Red hips rise up against her mouth and at that time, Liz knows he is close to reaching orgasm. The car slows down and deviates slightly, but Red wins its control instantly. He was toasted by a delicious orgasm and that orgasm is received by Liz mouth. _

_"You're a very naughty girl."_

_"I know, my dear." Liz really agrees with Red. She loves provokes him. She kiss him with a great intensity and at length, making him feel the taste of his own orgasm on his lips and tongue._

Liz wakes up startled. It was a dream? Feels completely disoriented while daylight invading the room. But what time should be? She looks for the clock and are 7 a.m. She slept all night, wrapped only in a bath towel. She should be filled with cold, but is full of heat, and panting with the wet vagina. Feels blushing. How is that possible? Feels her mind and blurred, at great cost, she wears something, combs up and goes to the Post Office.

When she enters in the elevator to the Post Office, prays that the Red is not there. How is she able to face him? After this dream ... so spicy. Her face blush again. It seemed that it was all so real. Feels her legs trembling slightly.

The elevator door opens and her heart jumps up. Looking cautiously,she watches every corner of the large room. No sign of Red and Liz breathe of relief. She doesn't like the idea of facing him again. In fact, just thinking about that moment makes her feel extremely nervous.

The morning passes slowly, with Liz looking every 5 minutes for the elevator. Until now, no sign of Red. She begins to feel hungry and remembers that she not eaten anything since lunch the day before. She grabs her coat and in her wallet to go to the street to buy something.

"Are you hungry, Lizzie?" Liz freezes to hear his voice saying her name. Turns in slow motion to face Red. Feels her body freezes and is unable to generate any word.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

* * *

AN: I apologize for the poor English but this is not my native language. I hope you really enjoy. This was written to be one shot, however, if you want this could have a continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything related to The Blacklist. I write just for fun.

* * *

Liz can't speak. Doesn't have words. Feels her face to blush and she looks away from Red. She goes to the door and slows down when passing through him.

"I'll be right back." She says while she heads to the elevator. Red stands still, looking at her, trying to understand what really is going on her mind. However, he doesn't try to follow her. One thing he noticed. At that moment, she needs space. Need to be alone.

Liz arrives at the outside of Post Office. Feels relieved by several senses. First because she could get rid of Red. She Still doesn't know how to deal with him after the dream. Second, she really need to catch some air. Feels her face so warm.

Buys something to eat and decides to go to the park. Sits on a park bench, eats and breathes fresh air. There's little flashes of the dream in her mind. Shakes her head in an attempt to ward off. Only hopes that Cooper is not aware of her delay.

After a several minutes of peace, Liz feels able to return to the Post Office. Red is not already there. Cooper remains locked in his office. Ressler and Meera are entertained to see something on the Aram's computer. Although the Berlin case isn't solved yet, now everyone breathes tranquility and no one seems very interested in working. Liz doesn't care. She herself can't be focused.

The hours pass and it is time to return home. With the ritual custom, Liz drives at home and when she enters is received by Hudson. Despite not having worked almost nothing today, she feels exhausted. Sits on the couch a bit and Hudson lands his snout on her legs. Liz's eyes close and ...

_"I need to go to the bathroom." Liz frantically shakes her legs in an attempt to calm the will._

_"You'll still have to hold a little. The service station is still about 10 miles. " Red responds watching her from the corner of the eye. Liz suffers. The 10 miles seems eternal._

_Barely they stop the car, Liz rushes to the nearest bathroom. What a relief, she thinks. Still have those warm pants. They are glued to the legs. What she gives to change it. Picks up the phone._

_Red waits for Liz, smoking his cigarette, when he feels his phone ringing in his pocket. A message._

_"Can you bring me some shorts that are in my bag, please? It has ones just on top of the suitcase. "Red reads the message again, while he finishes his cigarette. Goes at the car and opens the trunk. Looks at the two bags that are there. His is small, black, in skin. Like his style. The Liz's bag is large, pink, full of small flowers. Even to her style, thinks Red smiling. Opens the suitcase. Above he finds, in fact, the shorts, but also sees two silk handkerchiefs which offered to Liz. Take them up to his nose, feeling her scent. The scent of Liz. He smiles. He smiles a dirty way. Again closes the bag and remove it from the car._

_Approaches, opening the door slowly._

_"Lizzie, is someone else here?" _

_"There is no one else here." Liz replies, shrinking her shoulders, without quite understanding his question. Red runs nimbly and knocks at the door of Liz. She opens and sits there staring at him. Why he brings the suitcase, she thinks. _

_"I only need the shorts..." _

_Liz was going to continue talking, but Red puts his finger to her lips. Enters the cubicle along with the bag and closes the door behind him. He kisses her, in such an intense way that she feels burning inside. Feels her mouth on fire and his warm hands next to her waist. His quick and nimble fingers make her wince. Liz's hands fall on his pants but the Red departs. Liz looks at him confused. _

_"I'm going to deal with you, Sweetheart." Red whispers into the Liz's ear, smiling in a way that only she knows, burning with desire, making her shiver. Red opens the bag and pulls out two handkerchiefs had previously seen. A black and red. Sell her eyes and holding her hands while kissing her neck and feels at the mercy of his senses. He turns her against the wall. Feels his hands to her hips down eagerly to play with her clit. He glues his body to hers. Moves his fingers frantically. 30 seconds and Liz is bathed by the first orgasm. The screams are muffled by the scarf._

_"Already, Lizzie? So fast ... "Red says softly. Only his voice is capable of doing her having another orgasm._

_Red inserts a finger into the Liz's vagina, already quite wet, keeping another one playing on her clit. Liz feels the very large volume of Red's pants near the bottom of her back. She feels her face to boiling, her body too. Thinks of him... When she's with him ... Their hot and passionate moments. Browsing his body with her kisses. She wants to say it but her mouth is covered. She feels her legs shaking. Feels that another orgasm is close, but it avoids the fullest. Doesn't want it to be longer. Red makes even more pressure against her body. _

_"Why do you not let the orgasm bathe you?"_

_Liz moans again._

_"Come, my dear. I want to feel that pleasure in you."_

_Liz feels bewildered by Red. Their passionate moments doesn't come out of her head. The orgasm is really close. Here he comes. Liz twists in pleasure, closing her legs around the Red's hand._

_"Well done, Lizzie."_

_He doesn't stop. Is insatiable. Two, three, four, five orgasms. Liz no longer takes it anymore. She's very tired, feels that her legs will fail at any time. They hear a noise and suddenly they stop. They listen and quickly the silence is back. Red resumes and Liz thinks she will scream so loud if she has another orgasm. Has to stand it the most. _

_"You can't avoid it, Sweetheart." Red is right, she won't. _

_She is caught in a strong wave of pleasure. Twists, no screams, but loses her balance, and is promptly picked up by Red. His arms are strong, but soft. He strips both handkerchiefs very carefully. Liz's vision is blurred and her panting. _

_"You did very well, my darling."_

_Liz manages a smile, giving him a long hug, clinging to his neck._

_"I will avenge me ..." Liz says through gritted teeth. She's too tired to talk. Red smiles and helps her to wear the shorts._

_They leave the bathroom without worrying if there is someone else. Red puts her suitcase in the trunk again. Liz gets in the car and snaps against the bank. Closes her eyes and leans her head. The adventure has only just begun. Red enters the car, looking at her with tenderness and pride to have such a fantastic woman at his side. Slams the door and ..._

Liz wakes suddenly. Her heart jumps. Feels disoriented. Someone is knocking at her door. What time is it, she thinks. Look at the clock on the microwave and this marks 9 PM. She slept for 2 hours. She opens the door slightly breathless. Red. Looks at him trying to focus her eyes, still a little bit asleep.

"Lizzie ..." Red speaks in a husky low voice.

Liz remains silent. Doesn't feel able to talk. Not after another dream like this. Feels her wet panties.

"Lizzie, are you okay? What's going on? "Red shows some concern in his voice. That is not Liz that he knows.

"I'm fine. Just tired. " Liz's voice goes low, after much effort. However much she try to convince Red, she can't.

"Today you are strange. The Lizzie that I know isn't you, sweetheart. " Says Red while tries to touch Liz's face, but she departs. His eyes show a huge question. For the first time, he doesn't even know what she have in mind.

"Good night, Red" Liz closes the door on Red's face. She slides in the door until sit on the floor. Note that Red is still there behind the door. She feels the tears invading her eyes. But why she has these dreams, asks herself. These dreams doesn't leave her thinking. Leaves her amended. Leaves her with desire of Red and this is not admissible.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy. It is difficult to translate all the text. Some errors may appear. You can choose again. Continue or not continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Liz doesn't knows how long she cried. Feels her puffy eyes burning. Is exhausted. Exhausted from fighting against dreams, against her thoughts, against her feelings about Red. She doesn't deserves this that has been happening. Slowly rises from the ground. Her body shakes. Can only be weakness, she thinks. Doesn't even remembers the last time she has been eat. Prepares an apple and cinnamon tea. Maybe the tea warms her soul a little bit. While she takes it, looks at her phone landed on the small table next to the couch. Rises to pick it. Doesn't has missed calls or messages. Feels a certain sadness, even remembering what she did to Red.

So that ends her tea leaves the mug in the kitchen and starts up the stairs towards the bedroom. Wearing a big t-shirt and wide that Tom left behind. Wonders why she doesn't throw it out, but she is too tired to focus on that. Before going to bed she stops in the bathroom. Passes cold water over her face flushed by the tears. Looks in the mirror and sees the terrible aspect that she is.

Before going to bed, picks up the phone again. She types a message with just one word.

"Sorry."

Addressee: Red.

Lets her head fall on the soft cushion. As much as she try to stay awake, it is impossible. The sleep hit her almost immediately and ...

_The car is pounding, taking Liz to wake up suddenly. Opens her eyes slowly and thinks they are close to their destination. Looks to Red. He looks upset. His cheeks are very flushed and a drop of sweat runs him on the face._

_"Is everything okay?" Asks him while she lands her hand on his shoulder. She smiles in an attempt to calm him. But it is in vain._

_"I think we have a flat tire." Red opens the door furiously. Is possessed. Verifies that the tire is really punctured. He gives a hard punch in the car and Liz startles herself, giving a small jump._

_She is still comfortably sitting in the car and she stretches up. Opens the door and slides her legs outwards. Clean air. This is her first thought. The sun toasts her face, leaving her with flushed faces. Tries to understand what is the current situation, where they really are. Looks the scenery and at the background is the village where they will be staying in the coming days. Wakes of her reflections because of the noise that Red makes when looking for material needed to replace the tire. Approaches. Hugging him from behind, grabbing him around the waist. Glues her chest to his back. Tries at all costs to pass him tranquility in an attempt to calm him. His back are so hot. The sun is fierce._

_"Liz you are not helping." Red speaks in a gruff tone and moves Liz away. Rarely treats her by Liz. Her arms fall on empty and her eyes fill with tears. Feels a lump in her throat._

_Wondering at her silence, Red turns and looks at her closely. If his countenance was heavy before turning, now emerges a face of remorse and tenderness._

_"Sorry, sweetheart." His request is sincere. Hugging her, moving his large, warm hands on her back and giving her little kisses on the forehead. Liz lays her head on his chest. Feel his heart rate lower. She smiled against his chest. After all she got what she wanted._

_She breaks the embrace. He is calmer, toasting her with a smile._

_"Can I help you with something?" Liz offers up, but Red releases a small laugh._

_"With your strength of a child you want to help me replace a tire?" Red back to laugh. Liz reciprocates with a little thump on his shoulder._

_"Very funny."_

_Steals her a small kiss in her full, luscious lips._

_"Can you help me yes. Could you get me the keys I ask you, ok?" Liz nods._

_They set to work. Red is lowered near the flat tire._

_"Lizzie, give me the key to remove the screws." Liz looks at all the keys that she has on hand, but have no idea which he refers._

_"Lizzie ..." He raises his head and sees her gaze lost. He gets up and takes all the keys in his hands. He explains to her very quickly what is the name and function of each key, passing them back to her hands. Liz gives him a smile as a thank you._

_Red back to work. Now he gets the correct key to loosen the screws. Even after remove the screws, the tire is stuck. _

_"Lizzie, here gives a slight kick in the tire to release it." Liz gives a strong kick in the tire, not measuring the force used. The tire is released soon in the Red's hands. He looks at her with a mixture of surprise and laughter._

_"It was not need so hard, my dear. This if you want to get home in this car. " Red smiled at her passing his hand over her leg. Gets dirty with oil._

_"Hey." Liz complains, buts gets a bastard smile in return._

_Are changing the tire. Red is getting all sweaty. The heat that is felt not help. Liz has her legs all dirty with oil. His hands sailed often on her beautiful, silky and long legs. He wanted to provoke her. Ends. Rises, passing his thumb over her cheek._

_"Thank you, sweetheart." Now the face of Liz is also stained with oil._

_"You're dirtying me all, Red,"_

_"I am." He kisses her in a profound way and Liz closes her eyes. Her hands cling to his shoulders. After a few seconds of one lost in the other, Red breaks the kiss._

_"Shall we?" Liz nods._

_They go back into the car. Guiding at the village. The house where they stay is beautiful. Rural style, but at the same time modern. Liz goes ahead, opening the door. Red takes the bags from the car and follows her. That house is so welcoming, she thinks. Walks around the house. Passes through the bathroom and the door is open. Sees the shower. Glass Doors. She stands still for a few moments._

_"Lizzie, are you okay?"_

_Liz doesn't looks at him and doesn't reply too._

_"Lizzie?" Red calls approaching from her. Sees where her attention is focused. Sees the large shower. His face lights up. Pulling her tightly around the waist to the shower. Turns it on. The cold water falls on their hot, dirty and thirsty bodies of each other._

_"Red what are you doing?" Liz wakes abruptly from her thoughts. Red doesn't gives her a answer. _

_Her clothes are sticking sensually to her curves in her luscious body. They look at each other's eyes. They talk more than they themselves do. Her blue is sparkling and deep. Reflects his silhouette, shining all him._

_Liz bites her lip as she looks him longingly. She knows him too well. He seethes with desire._

_Provokes him. Shows her tongue in a small provocative act. Ends with a bastard smile, she knows he loves. The fuse was lit. Before that fatigue really take hold of both, the start is given._

_Jumping wildly on one another, like two hungry wolves. Not from food, but of desire. Their lips are hot. They gobble up. Are mixed. In a perfect symbiosis. Red takes her shirt at once. Her breasts are no longer shielded by nothing, but received in his hands. He caresses them securely, after contemplating the shiver in her neck. Lips and tongue devour frantically that wonderful breast that teases his body just by looking. His hands accompany every curve of her being, stirring in her shorts, looking for the source of all this madness. Through running the cold water, there is already hot liquid next to her clit. It's wet desire that she will has to have him. Red rids of the shorts and panties at once. There is no time, nor are there barriers to their union._

_Touching her at once, allows the merging of their bodies in a frenzy of lust. His pretty hard penis enters easily at once. The excitement is overwhelming. They can not hold out much. His breathing in rhythmic cadence, makes Red doesn't listen her. Liz gasps in search of some oxygen into her lungs. His kiss widens the act and the ferocity of thirst of her. Her arms move without specific function, just wanting to grab the air. Red alternates the kiss, letting his tongue in a wild action movements, trying to drink all her desire._

_He loves. Her crazy words. Her intense moans. Her body tremors._

_She grabs his heavily short hair with her delicate hands, as if to show the desire to increase the pace. Exerts crazy, rampant and hot moves. Her voice swells if chains herself with an even more rapid breathing. She'll explode. Unleashes the intensity of it all. The final time is right. It is their time. They explode in a peak of pleasure that infects both the chill in the spine and a smile in the lips, while they exchange a sly look, showing just be the beginning ..._

Liz wakes up with the phone ringing. Her head bounces from the cushion and her hand looking at the table. Clenches her eyes to see who is calling her. Cooper.

"Agent Keen're waiting. Where are you? "

Liz is still stunned. Feels nauseated, wants to vomit.

"I'm terribly sorry, but today I do not feel very well." These are the first words that she can say.

"It's everything okay, Agent Keen?"

"I apologize, but I think today I will not get to work."

There is a silence in the other side on the line.

"Okay, Agent Keen. We can work without you today. Take care of yourself to back to work tomorrow. "

"Yes Sir."

Cooper hangs up and Liz shoots up again to bed. If she fell asleep exhausted, woke up exhausted.

The phone rings again. Is Red this time. Remember the short message sent to him before falling asleep. Ponder.

Answer or does not answer?

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoy. In the next chapter will try to show you the point of view of the Red.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about The Blacklist.

* * *

The phone rings for 10 seconds. Liz counted all of them mentally and knows that soon Red will disconnect the call. She takes a deep breath and answers.

Puts the phone to her ear but does not utters any word.

"Lizzie, what happened?" The tone of Red's voice is for concern. Liz's eyes fill with tears. He has no reason to be worried, because dreams are just silly. It isn't her intention cause him any discomfort.

"Sweetheart, are you home?" The urgency in his voice is growing. Wants to get an answer, anything that shows to him that she's fine, but Liz has her throat dry and tight and can't talk.

"I'll be right there." Are his last words before disconnecting the call.

Liz feels anxiety growing inside of her. Knows that this time will have to deal with him. How will be able to tell him her dreams? He'll laugh in her face for sure. And she will have a shame of death. She doubts that she'll be able to work with him again.

Liz loses track of time while she was absorbed by her thoughts, because hears someone knocking on the door. She freezes.

"Lizzie ..." Yells Red in outside. As he gets no response, open it carefully. Sees Liz stop and staring at him in the bottom of the stairs. She's a terrible aspect. Her eyes are very red and puffy and her cheeks are marked by tears.

"Lizzie, what happened?" Red repeats the same question that he did on the phone. He addresses urgently in attempt to embrace her. Liz closes on herself and moves away. Continues in silence.

Red looks at her and feels lost . Absolutely lost. Doesn't know what to do or what to think. What this woman is doing with him? Not the worst of his enemies can leave him so disoriented.

Liz drops her body on the couch. Red follows her and sits beside her. They remain like that for long moments. Liz lets her eyes begin to close. Her head is sliding along the couch until lands on the Red's shoulder. He puts his arm around her shoulders, tucking her close to him. Liz feels his warmth packs her and calm her down and ...

_What body aches, Liz thinks when she wakes. The back, arms, adventures in the shower the night before left their marks. Tries to turn around in bed and winces slightly. The muscles ache in places that she never knew she had them. But despite all, smiles. Because she had a wonderful day. Looks for Red slowly to avoid injuring her neck even more. He is already awake and looks at her with a sweet and tender look._

_"Morning. Sleep well, sweetheart? " His voice comes out in slow motion, low and husky, typical of those who just woke up._

_"I slept well, despite being full of body aches. Yesterday killed me. "Liz speaks and sees the corner of his lips lift into a beautiful smile. He runs his hand on her back. Knows that she loves when he does it. She shivers. Red puts on his knees on the bed and places his warm hands on the Liz's waist. Turns her up very carefully to leave her with her stomach on the sheets and her back up._

_"Don't get up, honey. I'll be back."_

_Liz lets her body get rest upon misaligned sheets. Doesn't feels like she wants more than the way she is. Hears Red fiddling with something in the bathroom. An agile and ferocious man in his business, but in these little things he is a real mess. Hears his footsteps on the returning to the room. _

_He climbs into bed, causing a slight wobble in it. He sits on her denuded buttocks. His body is warm. He is also naked. Feel his penis to land on her skin. A shiver goes down her whole body and a tingling begins to grow inside her. Red puts a liquid on her back. Liz has no idea what it is but it is a very pleasant smell. His big hands start roaming her back, as the pleasure starts to go her whole body. Knows so well. Liz begins to go into a trance. At some points where he passes his hands, she stops breathing. Begins to feel his erect cock rubbing on her back and her clit begins to throb immediately. She wants to turn around and get into his game, making it the same way he is doing. But she lets be quiet. The minutes go running and Liz feels ever closer to achieve an orgasm. An orgasm with a simple massage. His hands are powerful. His fingers deftly runs through every inch of her skin. Red lays his hands on the lower part of her back and makes a slight pressure with his body. Liz boils and bites the pillow to muffle her scream of pleasure. Red lets out a moan, stopping for a moment with his hands. However, Liz still feels her back a bit wet. She tries to get there with her hands, but Red stops her._

_"I'm not done, sweetheart." _

_"Is everything okay?" Liz asks feeling his trembling voice. She only hears this voice when he has a great moment of pleasure._

_"Yes, is everything okay, my love." Red passes his hands a little more on her back, leaving her buttocks when he ends._

_Liz feels completely relaxed ... And provoked._

Liz let out a long moan, but then realizes that she is dreaming and wake up abruptly. The room is dimly lit. Feels an heavy breathing beside her. Her heart almost stops. Red looks at her intensely. His eyes are blacker than green. His smile is something she has never seen. A smile of astonishment, desire and pleasure. He must have heard the her groaning... Or he heard anything more?

"Breathe, my dear." Red is amusing with her shame. Liz tries to get up, but Red holds her close to him, firmly. He deposits a kiss on the her unkempt hair and whispers in her ear.

"Lizzie, you wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?

* * *

tbc

AN: Oh this is gonna be a gas. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you for all the reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing about The Blacklist.

* * *

Their eyes meet for several seconds. They stare to each other. Liz approaches her face to Red's face and a few inches are left between them.

" .go!" Liz's voice is low and comes out so intense that Red feels a chill run through his whole body. His eyes shine even more now. She manages to surprise him when he least expects it.

"No." Answers him at the same time. His voice is soft, but firm. Liz is forced to close her eyes in an attempt to recover a little bit. He is fighting against her. However, she loves his tone. She is able to listen him for hours using this tone to tell her his stories.

Lets a sigh escaping from her throat. Knows he wouldn't abandon her without she open the game.

"I have been sleeping quite badly. Before I didn't remember of dreaming, or at least when I woke up I couldn't remember anything. Now I remember everything that i dreamed, in addition to wake up and feel very tired. This had never happened to me before. "Liz vents.

"But are nightmares? I didn't think that you were having a nightmare, Lizzie. " Red jokes with her and in response he gets an hit in the shoulder. He bursts out laughing.

"Come on, sweetheart. You know you can trust me ... " Red looks at her fondly, making her believe that is really true. She feels to sag.

"I know you do, or at least want to feel that. But still, I can't tell you the dreams ..."

"Why?"

She lowers her gaze and her cheeks blushes a lot. Red puts two of his fingers gently on her chin, lifting it slightly, forcing her to look in his eyes. But it's only for a while. Liz looks away.

"Nothing would be the same ..." Speaks between the teeth.

"And everything remains the same? Is that to me seems to me that something has changed, Sweetheart. "Liz knows that will certainly not be. "You've been avoiding me. At the Post Office, on the phone, even here in your house. So I deduce that these dreams are connected with me ... "Red exposes his theory and Liz has no place to hide, is stuck there in his arms. Her body tenses and betrays her. Red realizes that this is the best time to continue. "Well, I think I hit. In these dreams we are together? Not as working partners, of course. " His voice is down and the Liz's cheeks blush even more. Her heart starts to beat faster. "I notice that you are so uncomfortable. Lizzie tell me. Why these dreams leaves you so uncomfortable? "Red approaches his face to hers, their lips are almost abutting. Liz's mouth opens slightly. Red kisses her chin, the corners of her mouth, her nose. Small kisses of his warm lips makes her lose a small moan.

"It is with this that you dream, Lizzie?" Liz looks at him intently, looking in his gaze to find the answers to what is happening. But only sees black. A black gaze of pleasure. He is loving this time. And she only thinks about how much she wants to surrender to him, feel how real is what she felt in the dreams.

Red releases her and suddenly gets up from the couch, leaving her with a empty feeling. She watches him confused. It will be just another game, one of his games?

"Red, please ..."

"First I want to know these dreams, my dear. You seemed so involved. So those moans, hum ... " Red closes his eyes when utters the last words of the sentence. Liz takes a deep breath and let her shoulders drop. Feels the defeat.

"Yes, dreams involve both of us. And yes, we were together with being working partners. But I don't know if I can describe ... "

"Lizzie ..."

She gets up from the couch, approaching him. Passes her hand over the delicate fabric of his shirt next to his chest, feeling his heart knocking loudly. His hot breath toasts her face.

"Not today ... Another time, please."

Red nods and joins his face to hers. Their noses touch each other. Their breaths intertwine. Drinking space from each other. Their lips know each other. At first briefly, and then deeply. As she had dreamed, his lips are smooth as if they were velvet. His tongue touches her teeth before exploring her mouth. Liz feels lost in her senses and in his arms.

Her hands run frantically the length of the Red's back, pulling him against her. Their lips don't take off, even when Red handles her like a bride and begins to climb the stairs.

tbc

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of trouble writing it because i couldn't find the right words. It isn't quite as I wanted, but I like it anyway. This story is nearing to the end and I think that in two or three chapters ends. Thank you very much for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing about The Blacklist.

* * *

Red lands her when they arrive to her room. Grabs her by the arm and gently attracts her to his body. Her breasts, sweet and firm, burn his skin as if he was with no shirt. This woman always makes he feel something and finally she is there with him.

Liz moans when their bodies touch. Raises her gaze slowly to cross with Red's gaze. Excitement burns on his face, shines in those dilated pupils. She feels a little intimidated, but not scared. Nervous too, but that will not stop her. He touches her, sliding his hands down her hips. Her thoughts dissipate when the burning touch of his fingers caress her softly, giving her the back. Without removing his hands, makes her rest against his body, pressing against his chest, cradling his erection against the bottom of her back.

She barely had time to react before the electrifying discharge and the burning desire that curled in her stomach when Red's fingers lost in her hair and drag her gaze to his green eyes, a hypnotic green.

With a simple touch in her mouth, open it and invades her lips, igniting her senses when he slip his tongue inside her mouth and devastates everything it touches with each languid caress and exciting.

Red rubs his lips with hers again and Liz opens her mouth a little more this time. He sinks in more depth than previously. Savoring her, plays with her, retreating.

"No!" Liz needs more and presses her palms against his warm and solid chest, where she feels his heart beating strongly.

Red reward her with another provocative caress of his lips melts hers in that firm and wild possession. Although it was what she had prompted the invasion of his tongue leave her defenseless. She's completely lost. She slides her hands from his chest to his hair. Tries to cling to his hair to get closer to him, but hair, like his owner, is elusive. Liz dies of desire. Scrape slightly his neck. Can't breathe.

The Red's hand runs her arm, rising in slow motion. Takes her hair away from her neck. His warm lips seem a little burned rain on her sensitive skin. Liz winces, but he will not stop. Lies her down in bed and gently covers her with his body, which makes she feel his impressive erection in delicious and suggestive movement against her sex. A moan escapes from their throats.

With one hand, he lowers her pants and underwear at once, opening her legs leaving her completely exposed to him. Her heart beats so fast that Liz can not hear anything more than the frenetic beats. Before she has time to assimilate or think about the next move, Red slides his hands over her chest and belly. And then higher. Involves her breasts with his big, warm hands and Liz melts into a long moan. Follows her mouth. Lightly nibbling her nipple until several tremors shake the ends of her breasts. Even her clit winces with desire.

"It was with this that you dreamed, Lizzie?" Red looks at her and she has her eyes closed. Gets no response.

"You want more, sweetheart?" Liz opens her eyes, looking at him intently with her glittering eyes and nods.

Red strips his clothes in a hurried rush, dropping everything on the floor. He is only in boxers who lets see the shape of his member already pretty excited. The same she that felt on her back. He fits it between her legs and near her focus of pleasure, making her vibrate. It fits so well, as if born to pack her thighs. When lunges at her, brushing against her clit, Liz cries. He's loving the show, so invests again. Feels his boxers get wet by her moisture. Slides a finger in her wet depth, while her clitoris is in the care of your thumb. Makes her feel sparks for her whole body. After a few seconds, Liz tense legs, arches her back, feeling the climax to bathe her whole body.

Red leaves Liz back to herself during the few seconds that he finally gets rid of his boxers. Backs to cover her body and feel Liz's hands caressing his chest. Red puts pressure on her entry being toasted for an easy access. Both groan deeply. Their lips devour itself, unlike slower pace that Red imposes. Wants to savor this moment to the fullest.

"Faster, Red ..." Liz begs pulling him to her, scratching the back. He groans.

"Lizzie ..." Her name escapes his mouth, while turning her on himself, leaving her now on top. Wants to see her. See her face with pleasure, hair flying with the rhythm that she imposes, eyes closed, hands on his chest. Is he who is dreaming now? Is he really with this fabulous woman? Liz pulls his little chest hair, causing him to wake from his thoughts. Yes this is real. Allows him to lull with her pleasure for a few minutes. It is a delight to his look. Feels close to reaching the peak of pleasure.

Wheel her again leaving her beneath him.

"Lizzie, look at me." Liz opens her eyes and sees his black gaze. Her breath is panting. "Let it come, I wanna feel it."

Red accelerates the pace leading to a progressive increase of their moans. She has an orgasm and he immediately afterwards. Rolls on the bed and pulls her to him.

"It was with this that you dreamed, sweetheart?" Question after a few moments trying to regain his breath.

"No." She only answers, accompanied by a smile hidden that he can't see.

* * *

tbc

AN: This is not the end, guys. I hope you enjoy. I'm still thinking if I'll make one or two more chapters. Decisions, decisions. Leave your reviews. Thank you all. :)


End file.
